


Distractions

by petdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petdragonfly/pseuds/petdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are trying to have an argument. Trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“I’m sorry.” Draco leaned against the wall of the living room. He unconsciously loosened his tie and she couldn’t stop looking at those damn collarbones.

“I’m not listening to you.” She turned her back to him, trying to stay angry.

“Granger, just listen for a second—“ 

“I’ve listened to your stupid excuses for far too long, ferret.” Hermione angrily muttered out, folding her arms across her chest.

“I swear it will never happen again.” Draco kept his distance to her, even though her anger was totally turning him on.

“That’s what you said that last time. And the time before that. How am I going to trust you to be home alone again?” Hermione turned back around just as Draco unbuttoned the first few notches of his shirt. She bit the inside of her cheek and resisted the urge to tear the rest of his shirt off.

“I will never do it again. You have my word. Please.” Draco licked his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably as her eyes wandered to the corner of his mouth.

“For the love of Merlin, Crookshanks isn’t getting any younger and Transfiguring him into various pieces of furniture is not good for his health.” Hermione put her hands on her hips, staring viciously at her smirking boyfriend and forced herself to remain focused on the situation.

“I won’t do it again.” Draco started walking towards his girlfriend, one little step at a time.

“Promise?” Hermione unzipped her jacket and grinned. Draco’s breath hitched. She had to wear that stupid, cleavage friendly, green blouse he had gotten her for her birthday, even after she complained that she would never wear anything that revealing to work. 

“Promise.” Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her into a kiss. 

“I don’t trust you.” Hermione pushed his face away, the corner of her mouth turned up in a half-smile.

“You damn well shouldn’t.” He succeeded in capturing her lips and carried her to the couch, momentarily forgetting that the couch was actually Crookshanks. 

Maybe they were going to laugh about this later, thought Draco, as Hermione's slid her hand beneath his boxers.

But right now he and Granger were having angry sex, and well, that explanation was going to have to wait.


End file.
